The Temple of Uggalepih
category:MissionsCategory:Rise of the Zilart Missionsde:Zilart-Mission 4 }} Walkthrough *To get into the Den of Rancor, at least one person will need a Paintbrush of Souls. *The THF Tonberry will use Everyone's Rancor. Be sure the tank has recently cleared their Tonberry hate.. :You will have to kill some Tonberries for Unlit Lanterns, so it is advisable to reset your hate after that. *Only Invisible (Status Effect) is needed inside the Temple, while both Sneak and Invisible are needed for all party members inside the Den of Rancor. :Bats and other beasts being Hearing aggro and Tonberries being Sight aggro. Temple of Uggalepih Unlit Lanterns *To get into the Sacrificial Chamber in the Den of Rancor you will need to obtain four Unlit Lanterns which will help open the gate. :You don't actually need 4 lanterns, but it speeds things up. With only one lantern you will need to make four trips to light all four. *The lanterns are dropped by Tonberry Maledictors and Tonberry Jinxers in the Temple of Uggalepih as well as Tonberry Imprecators in Den of Rancor. *There are a lot of spots to find Maledictors: :*From the main entrance of Temple of Uggalepih, head to (J-7) and open the secret door, exit at (K-3) to Yhoator Jungle. :*Go to another entrance into the temple at (J-9) in Yhoator Jungle. :*Once in the temple, go to (H-7). There should be (2-3) Tonberry Maledictors there. *Alternatively, enter the Den of Rancor from Yhoator Jungle (J-7). Be careful not to fall through the hole as you sneak southeast to (J-9) and enter the Temple of Uggalepih. You can camp safely on the stairs here, and there are Maledictors nearby. Travelling to the Den of Rancor *Once you have the four Unlit Lanterns, go back to the main entrance and enter the Temple again. *On the first map, head down to (F-11) and open the secret door to reset Tonberry hate. :After this point, if you have to kill any Tonberries, Call for Help on them so you don't get any more hate. *Head to (F-5) to enter Yhoator Jungle, and re-enter the temple at (H-11). *Once in the temple, head to (I-10) and defeat the Temple Guardian. :Make sure to prevent the Temple Guardian from using Meltdown ability by using Stun. *After you kill the Temple Guardian, the door in front will open. *Once through, head northward to (I-7). There'll be a room with a bunch of paintings and two with just an empty frame. **Whoever has the paintbrush, go to the empty frame on the east wall, face it directly and examine it. **Once you get the "a new painting begins to appear on the canvas" message, wait at least 30 seconds before hitting Enter to get the next message. :If anything at all happens to the player using the paintbrush during the 30 seconds, you have to start over, so don't let them get aggro, and don't cast buffs on them. *Once the door is open run in and zone to Den of Rancor. Den of Rancor *Invisible and Sneak everyone in the party and go to (E-5) on the first map. *Clear the room and have people with the unlit lanterns trade them to the Altar of Rancor to get a Rancor Flame. :There are other Altars in the Den, but only this one gives the right Flame. If you trade the lanterns to the wrong Flame, you will have to farm four more. :*If you chose to come here to get Unlit Lanterns you can find Tonberry Imprecators in the first room you come upon after entering from Temple of Uggalepih. *Drop through the hole in the northeast corner of (F-7), which will take you to another map. *On the second map, go to (E-5). :It is recommended to clear this room because you can't light the lanterns while invisble, or getting hit. *To open the gate, have each person with a Rancor Flame light one of the four lanterns by trading their Rancor Flame to it. You will still have the Unlit Lantern after using the Rancor Flame, in case you need to help other people at another time. :*If you have more than six people going through this, keep in mind that the gate can be opened from the inside by having someone to target the switch and press it. :*If you do get aggro after this, the entrance to the Sacrificial Chamber is a short run past the gate. Sacrificial Chamber *After entering the Sacrificial Chamber, examine the heavy door to enter the Battlefield. **The Battlefield is capped at level 90 and limited to six players. Buffs wear upon entry (including Reraise), but Experience Points are not lost. *There are three Tonberry NMs. All three must be defeated to clear the battlfield. The recommended order in which to kill them is: :*Grav'iton - Thief, with a crown on its head :*Molyb'iton - Black Mage :*Tungs'iton - Summoner :*The Thief is completely immune to sleep, so you'll probably want to kill it while you Silence and/or Sleep the other two NMs. :*The Summoner comes with a pet; a fire, water, or light elemental, chosen at random. It dies when its master does, so it need not be killed. The element of the pet is not an indication of which Astral Flow the Summoner will choose to use later in the fight. :*At approximately 25% HP, the Thief will attempt to use Everyone's Rancor. The person this hits is liable to be K.O.'d in one shot if they have not recently reset their Tonberry hate. :*The Summoner will summon a random avatar for Astral Flow even if its elemental pet is asleep, so make sure your party is healed up before waking it up. The maximum damage done by Astral Flow is approximately 700-800 without Shell or any sort of magical protection. *On clearing the Battlefield, you will receive a cutscene and exit in a different location to the entrance. Following this path leads back into Temple of Uggalepih away from the entrance to the Den. *This fight can be completed solo by some jobs and is easily Trioable with two DD's and someone who can sleep/heal/buff. Video See the Video page. Game Script